Masquerade of Madness ~ Rhapsody of Eastern Wonderland
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=117221 |date = June 23, 2013 |status = Active |color = Green }} Masquerade of Madness ~ Rhapsody of Eastern Wonderland is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and Shangri-La announced on June 23, 2013. It was an upgrade of the Cacti in the Orient ~ Phantasmagoria of Eastern Wonderland optional defense pact. Text of the Treaty Step 1. Invitation In recognition of their friendship, common values and interests and in pursuit of their collective security, strength, and prosperity, the Random Insanity Alliance and Shangri-La, hereafter referred to as the hosts, do agree to host the following masquerade together. Other partners of the hosts are invited as guests to witness this masquerade of madness. Step 2. Preparation In order for the masquerade to be successful, several basic guidelines have been set up by the hosts. It is agreed that a peaceful co-existence between the two must be maintained. Neither will try to ruin the masquerade or assist others in doing so and they will try their best to work harmoniously towards its greater success. The hosts agree to maintain constant communication and inform each other of anything and anyone that may attempt to crash or ruin the masquerade. Step 3. Masquerade of Madness The hosts agree that they may always ask the other for help in protecting the masquerade from ruin. Such a request will always be honored to the best of their abilities. Should one of the hosts seek to defend or crash another's party, then the other host is encouraged to join along but is not required to do so. It is also agreed that should one of their guests ever find themselves in need of assistance, they each retain the option of assisting independently of the other for the benefit of their masquerade of madness. Step f. Directions The hosts agree that the masquerade shall be held at a private estate located in the most insane province of Florida. Guests are warned to be on the lookout for raving cannibals, giant snakes, raging storms and other such pheonema on the way to the estate. Reports of dead bodies rising along with crazed cultists worshiping their ground and killing any who set foot on it have also been sighted in some areas. Should a guest perish on the way to the masquerade, the hosts shall hold no liability. Step 4. The Clock Strikes Midnight The hosts agree that should they seek to end the masquerade they will inform the other host 72 hours in advance. After which the masquerade shall continue to party until the clock strikes midnight 3 days later. Step 5. Contract For the Random Insanity Alliance, *~ Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. *~ im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, i really do need something to permanently occupy this portion of my sig *~ Ogaden, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Viceroy of the Nuclear Proliferation League, Protector of Mexico, Buzzkill Extraordinaire, Spammer of Inboxes, Giver of Happy Endings, Director of RI5, Arch-Patriarch of Florida. *~ Leo, Leo *~ biofantic, Head of Economics, Master of the Galaxy, the 5th ghostbuster, Singer of great epics, Divider of Canyons, Emperor of Emperors, Leader of the New Generation, Squire to Shadow's Shadow's Shadow's Shadow, Curer of Bad Music Syndrome, Lighter of lights, Secret Fascist Leader of the People *~ Jenne - Master of Puppetz, Slave to the Man. *~ Apophis775, Master of Internal Affairs of the RIA, He who must not be named without word-brutha, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, Destroyer of worlds, "the great dark one", Emissary of the Prophets, Dovahkiin. *~ cctmsp13, viceroy of the RIA, record holder for longest time as a member of the Superfriends! For Shangri-La, *~ Rudolph, Keeper & Steward of Foreign Affairs *~ KuroNeko, Steward of Internal Affairs *~ Bdiah, Steward of Military Affairs *~ Tank4ever, Steward of Recruitment Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Shangri-La